The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and cannot constitute prior art.
Portland cement manufacturing generates various byproducts, including CO2 created during calcination and burning of raw materials by firing hydrocarbon fuels. Portland cement manufacturers increasingly seek technology and processes that reduce potential environmental impact during manufacturing. For example, environmentally friendly cement products may reduce the amount of CO2 or other undesirable pollutants and/or waste products and/or energy consumption while still producing comparable performance.
Thus, it is desirable to produce various Portland cement products that have a reduced environmental impact during manufacture. A cementitious product for various applications, such as oil and gas well applications, which reduces energy consumption and potential environmental impact would be highly desirable. In this regard, it is desirable to develop environmentally friendly cement products that provide comparable or enhanced performance when compared to traditional cement products.